


[podfic] Edge.2

by heardtheowl, lazy_daze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recorded for kink_bingo 2011, non-penetrating sex toys square</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Edge.2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edge.2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7080) by lazy_daze. 



RUNNING TIME: 00:06:35

DOWNLOAD:  
[mp3 || 7.7MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Edge.mp3)  
[m4b || 3.0MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Edge.m4b)

Or stream:  



End file.
